The Perfect Christmas
by queendurin
Summary: It's Annie's 'first' Christmas and Santana wants it to be perfect. Sebastian has a surprise for his girlfriend. Though maybe not so big as the one she has for him. (Spin off from We Can't Change)


Santana had woken up with a start that morning. It was Christmas Eve and she couldn't have been feeling less prepared than she was. The presents weren't wrapped, she didn't know who she'd invited across for the big day. Worse than that, it was Annie's first Christmas and Sebastian wasn't taking Santana's desire to make it perfect seriously. He was seriously beginning to run the risk of being forced to sleep on the couch – if it wasn't for the fact that Santana always felt the cold during the winter and Sebastian just so happened to be the perfect hot water bottle.

She threw back the cover before she hurried down the stairs, almost tripping over the bottoms of her pyjama pants as she reached the bottom. "Sebastian!"

She slid into the kitchen, allowing herself a moment to smile fondly as she watched her boyfriend feeding their daughter. "Sebastian!"

He turned to look at her, a quizzical expression playing on his face as he took in her dishevelled appearance. "Santana, I told you I was on duty this morning. You were supposed to be catching up on the sleep you lost when Annie had croup."

Santana nodded, catching her breath. "I know, I know. Have you invited your parents over for Christmas?"

Sebastian sighed as he spooned another mouthful of the disgusting looking goo into Annie's eagerly awaiting mouth. "Santana, we invited them two months ago. This is why you need your sleep."

Santana nodded. "Of course we did. I just want to make sure Annie's first Christmas is perfect."

Sebastian frowned. "Santana, Annie was born in November. She's already had her first Christmas."

"That doesn't count, she couldn't even support her own head."

She frowned as Sebastian tried to stifle his laughter. "Don't mock me, meerkat features. Annie's really looking forward to Christmas, aren't you, Baby?"

"No!" Annie grinned as Sebastian laughed before continuing with a long speech of nonsense.

Santana sighed.

Sebastian kissed their daughter's forehead before grabbing Santana and pulling her into a hug. "I know you want it to be perfect, I understand. I just think you should get some rest, alright? You're not a robot."

Santana nodded, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "I'm so tired, Seb. Wait! Have you invited my mom?"

Santana's dad still hadn't fully gotten over the fact that his daughter had been stupid enough to become a teen mom. He'd only met Annie a month ago after one too many arguments with her mother about the fact they were missing their granddaughter growing up.

"They're spending Christmas with your uncle."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Of course they are."

"Sweetheart, go back to bed. It's not even eight am yet."

She nodded with a yawn, waving goodbye to Annie who mirrored her enthusiastically.

 **XxXxX**

Several hours later, Santana was in the kitchen wrapping presents whilst Sebastian kept an eye on Annie in the living room. She could hear the distinct sounds of _Finding Nemo_ , mixed with the sounds of Annie hitting Sebastian's head with the building blocks Kurt had brought for her birthday.

"It's not nice to hit Daddy, Annie. Come on, give me a cuddle and watch the fishies."

"No!"

There was a loud thud as another block connected with the side of his head. "Santana!"

With a sigh, she dropped the present she'd been wrapping. She popped her head round the corner. "I'm finished with the presents."

"I'll take over if you'll sit with this monster."

Annie grinned happily as she readied herself to hit him again.

"Annie, Santa won't visit unless you stop hitting Daddy. There won't be any presents."

Sebastian nodded as Santana went back to the wrapping. "Can Daddy have a cuddle now?"

"No."

Santana rolled her eyes as she tried to tune out the conversation, focusing instead on not giving herself a paper cut.

"Are you sleepy, Annie?"

Santana was expecting to hear her say no – she had inherited the stubborn trait from both her parents. Sebastian had often confessed that he was terrified by the thought of her teenage years – and was hugely surprised to hear her agreeing happily to nap time.

 **XxXxX**

While Sebastian put Annie down for her nap, Santana took the opportunity to lounge in front of the television, flicking through the music channels leisurely.

"Hello you."

She craned her neck for a kiss expecting, grinning against Sebastian's plump lips as he happily complied.

"She asleep?"

He nodded, collapsing onto the sofa. "It's lucky I love that kid, my head's still throbbing."

Santana laughed as she settled on a channel. Sebastian's eyes widened as he realised what was playing.

"You've been hit by, you've been struck by-"

"A smooth criminal!" They finished in unison as the phone rang.

Sebastian groaned as Santana got up to get it.

"Hello? Santana speaking. Hey, Blaine."

"Honey -"

Without even turning to face him, she raised her index finger, effectively silencing him before he could even begin.

"See you later!" She hung up the phone, throwing herself down on the couch, resting her head in Sebastian's lap. "What?"

"I don't feel like cooking for everyone tonight."

Santana rolled her eyes. "I'll do the cooking, you just have to keep Annie amused so she doesn't ruin Kurt's hair like last time. It's been months since we saw anyone, Sebastian!"

"No one wants food poisoning. I'll do the cooking. You do the entertaining."

Santana frowned an expression that Sebastian always claimed reminded him of Annie. "I can cook."

"As you once told me, macaroni doesn't count."

She laughed, kissing his cheek. "Okay, fine. You win."

 **XxXxX**

Just as Santana finished setting the table when the doorbell rang. "Sebastian, can you get that?"

"I'm changing a nappy right now!"

Santana sighed, heading to the front door. She braced herself before opening to be tackle hugged by Rachel who beamed at her.

"Where's Annie?"

Santana laughed. None of their friends even pretended to visit to see Santana or Sebastian anymore. "She'll be down in a second, she just got up from her nap so don't be offended if she's a little grumpy."

Rachel smiled. "She's never grumpy with Aunty Rachel." She squealed as Sebastian entered the room carrying a drowsy looking Annie who immediately lit up as she noticed their guests.

"Rayul!"

Santana laughed as Rachel took her from Sebastian, spinning in a circle. She turned her attention to Blaine and Kurt who were watching the scene with fond smiles. "Hello, bow-ties, lady-lips. My favourite gays."

Kurt raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Blaine grinned. "We've missed you too, Santana."

Kurt followed Rachel and Annie into the front room with Sebastian while Blaine hung back slightly.

"Are you alright?" Santana asked, recognising the melancholy expression on his face. It was the one he always got when things weren't quite right with Kurt.

"I think so. I'm supposed to be moving to New York soon but we've been arguing again. Hopefully once we're living together we can just focus on the plans for the wedding."

Santana nodded, pulling Blaine into a hug. "I've missed you."

Blaine grinned. "You too."

They tried to make time to see each other as often as possible, especially for Annie's sake – she was incredibly fond of her godfather – but motherhood and school kept them both too busy for regular visits.

They separated awkwardly before following the others to the living room where they were seated in a circle.

"I hope you don't mind, but I was thinking we could have a mini early Christmas tonight. Just so we can all celebrate with little Annie."

Santana laughed as Rachel rambled on. "Of course, it's fine. We'll do presents after we've eaten then?"

Sebastian exchanged a secretive glance with Rachel that immediately put Santana on edge. She didn't like secrets. Especially when Rachel was helping Sebastian mastermind whatever it was they had planned. "Sounds good, babe."

 **XxXxX**

They'd just finished eating the sweet potato salad Sebastian had made for them, having remember halfway through preparing a chicken dish that Rachel didn't eat meat. Santana was watching contently as Blaine pulled stupid faces at Annie who was giggly happily as she did her best to mimic him.

"Bwaine!"

There was suddenly a tap on her thigh. Confused, she looked down to see Sebastian on one knee, a satin box in his hand. "Oh!"

He smiled, not quite reaching his eyes which were filled with nerves. "Santana Diabla Lopez. I haven't really planned this through, and I promise this isn't because your abeula swore she would curse me and remove my genitals. I love you. I love you so much and I'm so happy that you've given me the chance to prove that to you. I want the rest of my life to keep showing you just how much you mean to me. I love you, Santana. Would you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Santana felt the tears springing to her eyes. "Of course I will, Meerkat features." She felt her eyes widen as she took in the ring. "Sebastian. You can't afford that!"

He shrugged as he slid the ring onto her finger, pulling her into a quick kiss before turning to face the others who were watching them with giddy smiles. "I was so scared she was going to say no just to humiliate me in front of the three of you."

 **XxXxX**

Santana was leaning on the doorframe whilst Annie played with her new toys, courtesy of her doting honorary aunt and uncles. She smiled as Blaine did a worryingly good impression of a Barbie for Rachel's Ken. Kurt was busy organising the doll's closet.

She glanced at the engagement happily sitting on her hand.

"It suits you," Sebastian whispered, wrapping his hands around her waist, pressing a gentle kiss to her neck.

"I love you. So much."

He smiled against her lips. "You too. Merry Christmas."

She laughed. "I have a gift for you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Not that kind of gift, head out of the gutter, please."

"Fine, later then. What is it?"

She guided his hand to her stomach. "How do you feel about giving Annie a little brother or sister?"

Rachel and Blaine's heads snapped up in their direction in such synchronisation. "Really?!"

"Really?" Sebastian echoed.

Santana laughed. "Really."

Within a few seconds she was enveloped in a giant group hug.

"Merry Christmas!"

 **xXxXx**

 **A/N** Hello, everyone. As promised it's here. A mini Christmas present for you all. I hope you enjoyed it and all have a very Merry Christmas (if you don't celebrate it I hope you have a brilliant day even so!). See you in the new year (my sixth on ).


End file.
